<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cage by HiddenViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094931">Cage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet'>HiddenViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander Sides Roleplay Smut [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bondage, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Mild Dom Drop, Multi, Roleplay, Sex, Smut, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, eldritch roleplay, mild sub drop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is a scientist studying two Eldritch monsters, Virgil and Remus. They escape and decide to have their way with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander Sides Roleplay Smut [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenshell/gifts">goldenshell</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was requested by goldenshell like a month ago and I only now got around to the first chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan hummed lightly as he entered the building and made his way to his specialized lab.  He keyed in his code for the lab secure in the knowledge that he was the only one with access to it. He set his bag down on his desk and flipped on the light. Then he flipped on the light for the two cages that were on the back wall of his laboratory.</p>
<p>Logan gasped when he realized that they both seemed to be empty. He rushed over to them and immediately began to check the locks. He looked around them, they were quite large and checked the ceiling of both. He couldn’t find them anywhere!</p>
<p>Logan was beginning to panic. If his subjects had escaped, they could end up wreaking havoc on the city. They could kill so many people. They could even hunt him down and kill him. Logan moved quickly towards his desk, wanting to send out an alert to the science team to inform them that he thought he might have some escaped subjects.</p>
<p>He didn’t make it.</p>
<p>R/V/L</p>
<p>When Logan woke up, the first thing he noticed was the blindfold. The next thing he noticed was the heavy cuffs that held his arms above his head. He squirmed a little, testing the bonds, and noticed he was laying on concrete, completely nude. The cuffs didn’t budge, and he had a sinking feeling about where he was. If he was right, there was no way that he would be able to break the bonds. The concrete scratched at his skin, only heightening his fear. Unfortunately, it also seemed to raise another part of himself.</p>
<p>Logan felt a hand slide into his bound hands, and he gave three squeezes. Their signal to show that he was still good to go. He was glad that it was unobtrusive enough that it didn’t kill the mood or ruin the scene.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Cute little human.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Logan gasped in terror. He had never heard either of his subjects speak, but he knew that this was one of them. Something instinctively told him that it was the Spider. He desperately twisted at his bonds, knowing it was futile but still trying to fight back.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“He’s so precious. Let me have him. Right now! I want him, I could just eat him up. But then I wouldn’t have him anymore. Then he’d be gone. Maybe just a nibble then.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“No. Don’t eat him. He’s not like us. He won’t be able to stand it.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Logan whimpered in fear. Their voices were so deep. So deep, he could feel it in his bones. The Octopus, of course, wanted to eat him. The Octopus wanted to eat everything. He found himself grateful to the Spider for not allowing the Octopus to eat him. He heard a deep chuckle, as though the Spider could hear what he was thinking.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Precious thing. The others tormented and taunted us. You, little human, do your best to care for us. You are so soft in every way. My friend and I felt that we should return this kindness when we broke out. I have made sure that we won’t be interrupted.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s because you’re yummy too. We wanted to have you because you are so yummy.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“What are you doing to do to me?” Logan’s voice came out quiet and terrified.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“We are going to show you pleasure beyond your imagination. When we are done with you, you won’t want anyone else. You shall follow us willingly back to our home. Where you will remain forever as our pet.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m so excited. We haven’t taken a new pet for so long. This is going to be so much fun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Relax human, we aren’t going to hurt you. Well, not in any real way. We promise you’ll enjoy any pain we happen to give you. It shall be as pleasurable as any human act.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Logan shuddered at the promise. He moaned loudly when he felt something slick and smooth slide up his bare sides. Logan realized that it must be the octopus’ tentacles. He could feel the sections of suckers making their way towards his chest.</p>
<p>“What do I call you?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You may call me Virgil, or if you would prefer, Master.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“And I’m Remus, but if you feel like it, you can call me Your Highness.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Master, Your Highness,” Logan breathed, knowing no matter how quiet he was, the two beings would still be able to hear him. Choosing the titles because it seemed appropriate for these two powerful beings. “Please, take me, use me. I’ve lusted after you since I came to work here. I knew that letting you out or anywhere near me would be a bad idea, but I wanted to do it anyway. I was so desperate to feel the two of you.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Then why did you run away from us? That’s not very nice. We want you and you want us, you should’ve embraced us. Bad pet. Naughty little thing, running when he should’ve been here with us. Have to punish you for that.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Now Remus, it was probably just reflex. Life must be terrifying when you’re one of these fragile beings, and our appearance can be quite terrifying.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Well, that’s okay then.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“It was! I thought that maybe you were going to hurt me. That’s what they told us when we did our training. That if either of you ever got out that you would just kill and eat us.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“That might be true for any of the others, but not for you. You are too sweet and attractive to eat. We are going to enjoy you so, so much. By the time we’re finished with you, you aren’t even going to remember your own name. Are you ready, pet?”</strong>
</p>
<p>Logan took a deep breath. Steeling the nerves that often plagued him before one of these heavy and involved scenes. Then he released it slowly, allowing it to carry his worry away. Then he nodded, firmly. Now, the scene could really begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stretch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Virgil prepare their new lover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here is chapter 2, surprisingly quickly. I think one more chapter and that will wrap this one up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil started with kissing down Logan’s chest. Making sure to spend plenty of time on the delicious little nipples that had perked up in the cool air. Each of his legs was braced, allowing him to hover over Logan without touching him, beyond his lips, of course. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Remus had begun to play with Logan’s feet.</p>
<p>Virgil wanted to be surprised that Remus was willing to do that, but he really wasn’t. The Octopus was definitely a pervert with a lot of weird kinks. Virgil turned his attention back to Logan when Remus started to press gentle kisses to Logan’s instep.</p>
<p>Each of Virgil’s eyes was fastened on a different part of Logan, wanting to take every inch of the scientist in. He was so focused on the human below him that he didn’t even notice Remus rearranging his tentacles. At least, not until one of them pressed along Virgil’s waist and against his hardening cock. Virgil couldn’t help the moan that slipped out of his lips.</p>
<p>It only seemed to heighten the experience for the human, as Logan let out a desperate whimper. It appeared that being unable to see was making the entire experience more intense. Virgil smirked at the thought. That was precisely part of the reason he had blindfolded him. That, and to keep Logan from freaking out at their appearances. Nothing would kill the mood faster than their lover having a panic attack in the middle of sex.</p>
<p>Although Virgil believed that Logan wouldn’t freak out that much, the scientist had been working with them for several months, he still didn’t want to risk ruining their time together. It was better to just take the precaution and deal with it later.</p>
<p>Virgil allowed one of his many eyes to drift over to what Remus was doing. It seemed that while he had been focusing on their lover’s reaction, the Octopus had been busy. He had one of his tentacles slid into Logan’s opening, and another ready to slip in as well. The glance was enough to start Remus on his dirty ramblings.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Oh yes, what a cute little human! Such a lovely specimen. I think we should’ve tried this so much earlier. We could’ve taken him as our pet much earlier. Why’d we have to wait?”</em></strong> The last part came out as a whine. Virgil rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Because Remus, he wasn’t ready. We needed him to see that we weren’t going to hurt him. Didn’t we pet?” </strong>
</p>
<p>Logan let out a sharp moan as Virgil pinched his right nipple harshly. “Oh, yes, Master! I was so timid around you. You would’ve just startled me off if you had tried his earlier. I didn’t see you as I see you now. I would’ve just been scared. Not willing.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You see Remus, he would’ve been too scared to do anything fun with us. He would’ve just pushed back and looked away. Not be the willing pet he is now. The good boy he is now.” </strong>
</p>
<p>Logan moaned at the compliment. He bucked into Remus as the Octopus slid a second tentacle into his ass. Remus began to stretch and wiggle them, allowing plenty of the slime he secreted to slick the opening. He didn’t want to hurt the little human, after all.</p>
<p>Virgil turned his attention from the nipples that were perking up, to the lovely little cock. It was rock hard against Logan’s stomach and seemed to be begging for some attention. Virgil allowed himself a single lick, catching the drop of pre-cum that had gathered at his tip. Logan’s whimpers were becoming more desperate by the minute.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“How stretched is he Remus? Do you think he could take my cock yet?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh, I don’t know about that. He’s awful little. I think I need a few more minutes and tentacles to get him properly spread open to take that massive thing you call your cock. Otherwise, you’ll just tear him open.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A terrified whimper slid out of Logan’s mouth, and for a moment, Virgil was concerned it was real, not just playing. He slid his hand back into Logan’s bound one. Despite the realism of the sound, Logan gave the signal that he was just fine, not even yellow. Virgil would have to remember that Logan was an excellent actor and that he was well aware of his limits. It took him a second to get back into his character.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Well, take all of the time you need. I don’t want to hurt the little lamb. I would never do such a heinous thing to such a precious boy.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Remus let out another maniacal giggle and slid a third tentacle into Logan’s ass. Virgil allowed himself the luxury of toying with Logan’s cock. He thought about having another taste but was concerned that if he did that, it would mean Logan cumming early.</p>
<p>Virgil’s eyes drifted up to the luscious mouth that was open in a desperate gasp. His eight legs moved his body closer to that delicious orifice making defined clicks as he did so. He gave a couple of soft strokes to his cock and then slid carefully into the open mouth. Logan moaned as he entered, and the vibrations nearly had Virgil cumming himself. His control won out though, and he held back, want the experience of the tight ass instead.</p>
<p>Virgil was glad for his extra-long spider legs, as they allowed him the perfect angle to slide in and out of that perfect mouth, the lips becoming red and swollen from the abuse they were taking. When Virgil felt like if he spent another minute inside Logan’s mouth, he wouldn’t be able to control himself, he decided it was time to take a break.</p>
<p>He was in luck as at that moment, Remus pulled the tentacles from Logan’s ass, prompting a disappointed whimper. Remus cooed at him.</p>
<p>“He’s already for your sticky dicky. Let’s switch places.”</p>
<p>Virgil grinned at him and moved to switch him spots. This was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil moaned deeply as he slid into Logan. Logan echoed it with a moan of his own. From the corner of his eyes, Virgil could see that Remus was taking this chance to stroke his hard cock. Perhaps one day, they would double their precious pet, but today was not that day. When Virgil was completely seated inside of Logan, he stopped. It was so Logan could adjust to the feeling of the cryptid inside of him and so that Virgil didn’t immediately blow his load.</p>
<p>It was a hard fight. Logan was hot and warm. Despite that, his legendary control won out, and he managed to not cum right away.</p>
<p>Remus let out a giggle and rearranged himself. He positioned his cock in front of Logan’s mouth. He teased the tip into the lips gently, pressing in just a little. Then he used two of his tentacles to begin to tease and torment the nipples.</p>
<p>Logan’s moans became more and more pronounced. His cock lay hard and heavy on his stomach, begging for a little attention. Despite Logan’s desperation, both the cryptids ignored it. Their new pet was going to have to learn to cum from just their cocks at some point; it might as well be now.</p>
<p>Once Virgil felt that Logan was adjusted enough, he began to thrust. Virgil still felt like he was on a knife’s edge, ready to burst at any moment,, but he ignored it. This was his first time with this precious little human, and he was going to make it last as long as he could and enjoy every single second of it.</p>
<p>Remus had no compunctions of that. He was thrusting hard and quickly into Logan’s mouth, not caring about how fast he would release. Logan was taking the large cock surprisingly well for a human. Doing his best to relax and just allow the onslaught to happen. Virgil had to look away, the pure filthiness of the action pushing him closer to the edge.</p>
<p>Despite his precautions, Virgil felt his own orgasm build and began to thrust in and out quickly. After a few strong thrusts, he came. He spilled his seed deep inside Logan, prompting a desperate moan from the human.</p>
<p>Logan’s release was starting to feel imminent, even without any stimulation to his cock. He wished that he could reach down and stroke it, but the cuffs kept him from doing so. He moaned as he felt the warmth spread throughout his insides. He knew he was being filled with the Spider’s warm cum.</p>
<p>He thought that the Spider would simply pull out and allow the Octopus to keep using his mouth and tormenting his nipples. However, he apparently didn’t need to stop or recover as he didn’t go soft, and he just kept thrusting.</p>
<p>Logan’s orgasm hit him by surprise. One minute he was feeling the deep thrusts from each of his lovers, the next, he was arching up into the feeling of pleasure spreading through him. The feeling seemed to go on forever, and before he was fully recovered, Remus came, deep into his throat, filling him from the other side.</p>
<p>For a single moment, the only sound was the desperate panting from each of them. Then, the room they were in shifted, Remus reshaping it and making it more comfortable. Logan’s eyes were closed, but he opened them once he felt the last of the movement.</p>
<p>The room was comfortably dim, especially after having his eyes covered for so long. Virgil was lying next to him, stroking a hand through his hair. Logan looked around, not seeing Remus and beginning to worry about it.</p>
<p>Virgil shushed him gently. “He just went to get some snacks to get our blood sugar back up. He’ll be back in a minute, he didn’t abandon you, and you did wonderfully love. You were so responsive the entire time and so grounded about what was happening. It was nice to see that you were so in touch with what you were feeling. I was a little worried about how scared you sounded earlier.”</p>
<p>“I was just playing. It’s fun to pretend to be the maiden about to be ravished by the creatures who have caught him. I like getting into the role.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine. I’ll probably still need to check in even knowing that.”</p>
<p>Logan turned to him. “You know that it’s perfectly fine. Consent is important on both sides, and Dom drop is a real phenomenon. If checking to make sure I am fine is what you need to do to be fine, do it as often as you like. That’s why we chose signals that don’t disrupt the flow of the scene.”</p>
<p>“Wrecked Specs is right. This isn't just about his cute self; although it is an important part, you are just as important as he is. Now, have a granola bar.”</p>
<p>Virgil looked up at Remus, who had his tentacles filled with all sorts of snacks and drinks. Virgil couldn’t help but feel relieved that he was back, similar to what Logan was feeling as well. He reached out for Remus making grabby hands toward him.</p>
<p>“Aww, are my boys feeling a little low? Let the Duke take care of you, sweet things.” Remus laid down between them, gathering both of them to his chest. His tentacles brought snacks and drinks to each of them, knowing how important it was to make sure that they were hydrated and didn’t have low blood sugar.</p>
<p>“You two just let me pamper you. After all, you did most of the work for this scene. I made the setting ahead of time and got to play around with Logan’s gorgeous body. You two worked out the plot of the roleplay and how it should play out. I’ll look after you.”</p>
<p>Virgil allowed himself to be brought to Remus’ chest and listened to the strong heartbeat. Logan had no issue with some after scene pampering and pressed his entire face into Remus’ chest and brought his knees up to curl around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and Kudos if you liked it. Leave a comment if there is something you would like to see me write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>